Past Spell
by Lady-Christina-1913
Summary: What happens when a muggle becomes a witch and falls in love with two Slytherin men in two different time periods?
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow harry potter fanfiction lovers! So, I've decided to try my hand at writing a story after reading so many of yours. I would love to know what you think, so please review! –LC

* * *

It was just like any other day in September of the year 2010. I woke up and did my normal morning routine. I'll spare you those details. Any who, after I went back to my room, I laid on my bed and started applying for jobs like those just out of high school usually do.

Like what always happens, I got bored and started reading Harry Potter Fan Fiction. While reading I came across a spell I didn't know and hadn't heard in any of the books or movies, so I read it out loud. I sounded it out and after a few tries it finally sounded like I might have it right. The spell was Praeterire, which after research found that it meant past. It had me confused on how it fit into the story, but I shrugged it off and continued with only eating breaks in between reading.

By the time I was finished it was eleven o'clock at night, so with a yawn I shut down my computer and climbed into bed to watch some television before falling asleep.

Once I was asleep, I suddenly felt like I was falling. Usually when I have a falling dream I wake up in my room and quickly fall back asleep. This time though, I awoke to a stone ceiling and the sound of thunder outside. Sitting up, I looked around and gasped. All the walls were real stone and it was dark in the room because of it being stormy outside. The bed I was in was my own and there were framed pictures on the walls, but the weird thing was that the people in them were whispering to each other and sneaking glances at me. I pinched myself really hard to see if I was just dreaming. A whispered "ouch" fell from my lips. It wasn't a dream and I, a muggle, was somewhere I always wanted to be.

A little over a month ago on my birthday, I had actually wished I could be a witch or something amazingly unreal like that. To actually have that wish come true is beyond belief.

Looking around again, I saw that my dresser from my house was in the room and that a small black kitten was curled up on the pillow next to the one I had just been sleeping on. Leaning over I ran a couple fingers over its fur and upon hearing a bell looked into the green eyes of the kitten before a silver object that was hanging from the creature's neck caught my eye. Reaching out towards it, I smiled as I read the word written there, Maliki.

Leaning down I whispered the name to the kitten and was rewarded with a purr and a rub of its head against my face. Smiling, I went to get up from the bed when suddenly the door was hastily opened and a woman, who looked to be in her mid thirties with brown hair and green eyes, gasped as she saw me. "You're awake!" She exclaimed before rushing to the bed and feeling my forehead. She looked slightly familiar but at the same time did not.

Before I could ask her who she was, the women introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall. It then clicked and I stared at her unable to speak. She cleared her throat and looked at me expectantly. She wanted me to introduce myself. "Christina Alertas." I whispered shyly. I couldn't believe I was actually meeting her. "It is a pleasure to meet you. It was very surprising to have you show up here of all places." She told me with a smile before she patted my hand and looked over at the cat. "He has been here since just before you arrived. He wouldn't go near anyone. Then you showed up and when I tried to get him to eat he hissed and curled closer to you." McGonagall told me with a chuckle. "Looks like you have yourself a familiar." She told me before standing from the spot she had sat on my bed and looked at me. "Do you know where you are dear?" She asked me. I nodded and cleared my throat. "Yes professor, I'm at Hogwarts. Though, I haven't slightest idea where." I told her looking around the room with a chuckle.

"You are in the Ravenclaw head girl's room." She explained to me as a gasp escaped me. McGonagall looked at me curiously before she told me to get dressed and to come out of the room when I was done. As I nodded, unable to put together a single sentence, she left and the door gave a soft click behind her. Falling onto my bed, I looked over at Maliki before busting out in giggles. This was the best thing to ever happen to me. An eighteen year old muggle from America was getting the chance to experience the legendary Hogwarts!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2! I will wait for at least five reviews before writing/posting another chapter. -LC

* * *

As I stood in front of my dresser I wondered what I should wear. Finally I settled on a pair of jeans and my favorite Harry Potter shirt that had a Phoenix on it. Thinking it was an inside joke of some sort, I laughed softly to myself as I opened my chamber door and looked around before heading down the stone stairs. Once I reached the bottom, I quickly spotted Professor McGonagall and quickly walked to where she was standing next to someone who seemed familiar but also different.

"Seems you have decided to join us, Miss Alertas." McGonagall said, her green eyes looking into my blue ones. Nodding I looked from her to the man standing next to her. "Yes ma'am. This place is amazing however a bit confusing." I told her with a small chuckle. "What with all of the moving staircases." This comment caused the professor to exchange a look with the older man before she nodded to him and he cleared his throat before looking at me again. "Miss Alertas, do you know how you got here or why your here?" He asked seriously but the curiosity apparent on his face.

Shaking my head, I thought for a moment. "No sir, I don't. I'm not even sure what year I'm in." I told him honestly. This caused the other two in the room to exchange another look before he spoke again. "It is the year 1970." He stated softly to which I responded with a gasp. "Seriously?!" I exclaimed before smiling brightly. The man nodded before he introduced himself. "You already seemed to know who Minerva is but I think maybe you don't know who I am, dear one. I am Albus Dumbledore." The younger version of the man I now knew to be Dumbledore himself told me. "Wow! Sir, it is a definite honor to meet to." I said before taking his hand and shaking it vigorously.

He laughed before gently extracting his hand from mine. I couldn't believe it

was him. The Dumbledore I remembered from the books and movies never looked like this. This Dumbledore had long wavy brown hair, a small beard that was trimmed to just past his chin, and no glasses yet. Only thing the same were his kind sparkling eyes.

He cleared his throat before asking me another question that was actually two. "What year are you from and how do you know who we are?" Nervously I fidgeted. Not knowing if I should share this information with them or keep it to myself. "I am from the year 2010 and I am from the Americas." I told them but shook my head at the questioning look I'm their eyes telling me to answer the second part of his question. "I'm sorry but I think it best not to answer that part of the question yet." McGonagall looked like she was going to press me for the answer but Professor Dumbledore put a calming hand on her arm and softly shook his head all the while looking at me. Nodding, he thought for a moment before giving me one final nod and turning around, waving me to follow them as he put McGonagall's hand on his arm which had her releasing a giggle before composing herself. Suddenly I wondered if they were more than just friends.

I followed behind them down a couple flights of stairs before we stopped at a door. Upon McGonagall and Dumbledore mumbling a word in sync, the door opened with a soft click and they were all three walking into the dimly lit room that I recognized to be Dumbledore's future office. Well, it looked completely different but had the same windows, few less books and paintings though, a very big black wooden desk, and many matching rugs. One of the rugs had a black lion curled up asleep on it.

The man sitting behind the desk had looked up as we walked in and looked at us all with curiosity. "Minerva, Albus, what are you doing here?" They both looked at each other before Dumbledore went over and whispered in the man's ear. After a couple minutes, the blonde haired man cleared his throat and looked at me. "Girl!" He called firmly causing me to jump at the sudden sound in the room. "Y-yes sir?" I asked as I took a step closer. "Why do you think you have been brought here?" He asked me. Not why was I here but why do I think I'm here. I spent a moment thinking before shrugging. "Maybe to change something or someone?" I said unsure, causing him to arch a brow and whisper something to Professor Dumbledore then looked back at me.

"Do you think your, let's call it a mission, is connected to something that will greatly impact our future?" The man questioned. After a moment's thought I nodded but didn't say anything. Thankfully he took that as an answer and once more had a whispering conversation with Dumbledore. With one final nod the man stood and walked towards me. I remembered to stay where I was and not shrink away from him as this six foot man stood in front of my five foot five frame just before he stuck out his hand. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself before all the questions." He said with a laugh. "My name is Edgar Scloore and I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." Taking his hand I shook it and smiled. "Thank you Mr. Scloore. I am very happy to be here." Letting go of his hand I looked from him to Dumbledore and McGonagall suddenly confused. "I don't mean to be rude or forward but what now?" I questioned them.

Head Master Scloore thought for a moment before clapping his hands. "Now as it looks like you have no school supplies or even a wand, you will be going to get those very items." He told me before a bright and excited smile lit my face. Holding in my excitement, I suddenly realized I was without funds to get such items. "Sir, I don't have any galleons." He shook his head and with a muttered not to worry, leaned over his desk and produced a black velvet pouch that jingled as he pressed it into my hand. "Now you do, my dear." He told me and just was I was about to protest he curled my fingers around it giving them a firm pat. Nodding I thanked him with a smile before asking a question. "How do I get to Diagon Alley?" They looked at each other probably wondering how I knew about that and before anyone answered someone knocked on the door.


End file.
